1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for use with flexible tubing such as that used in various fields which include, but are not limited to, mass transfer, heat transfer, and radiation transfer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for holding and/or redirecting such flexible tubing while at the same time providing a convenient way to hold and/or clamp said tubing in a manner which prevents or minimizes kinking of the flexible tubing should weight be applied thereto, such as would occur if the tubing were used to support devices attached thereto. Most particularly, the present invention relates to a device of the foregoing nature that is particularly well suited for flexible tubing sets particularly but not limited to, intravenous fluid administration sets used in the medical field.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Biological fluid processing methods and apparatus are well known in the art. These apparatus include such as a blood containing bag, a filter, and a blood receiving bag, all connected by flexible tubing. Often it is necessary to change the direction, or reverse the direction, of flow of the flexible tubing used in such apparatus. A known way of doing this is to use a traditional, rigid, U-shaped tubing connector. Such a connector may be formed from a rigid tube by bending it into a “U” shape, and attaching the flexible tubing of the administration set to the connector. However, this presents the problem of how to obtain a leak proof connection between the flexible tubing and the “U” shaped connector. Often, adhesives or other bonding agents are needed, and then the question of maintaining the integrity of the biological fluid being transported becomes critical. This is even more complicated if a piece of tubing is bent into a “U”, and additional short tubing pieces are inserted and adhered to the “U” shape to provide for the standard diameter flexible tubing to be press fit onto the “U”. Additionally, the smooth fluid flow through the flexible tubing is interrupted by these inserted pieces. This may permit the “U” shaped connector to catch or damage particles and form bubbles in the fluid being transported.
Another known “U” connector is formed by injection molding a material into a desired shape. A one piece connector may be formed by such traditional molding technique, but the process yields a fluid conduit that typically looks more like a “V” than a “U”, requires a complicated injection molding technique, and a results in unnecessary higher costs for the device.
Whichever known connector is used, there still remains a significant problem where a reversal in direction (change in direction) in the transfer path is desired without the risks of transport path blockage which may be caused by particle or bubble entrapment due to the significant internal geometrical variations.
Another significant problem in the art is the problem of collapsed tubing, which also may cause transport path blockage, which can negatively impact the fluid flow characteristics. Although there are currently a number of ribbed tubing designs to address the tubing collapse issue, it is desirable to use conventional tubing that is well established particularly in medical applications. Also, the use of standard tubing yields a broader selection of components to be used with the device. For example, commonly used slide, pinch, and roller clamps are not fully functional with the ribbed tubing.
The occurrence of a kink or kinks in flexible tubing under weight bearing situations is also a known problem in the prior art. Such problems can occur, for example, where a “loop” is formed in the tubing, and the loop is hung on a bag hook to support the tubing itself, and/or other articles. A kink in the flexible tubing usually results in the stoppage or impedance of flow or fluid communication, thus disabling or reducing the effectiveness of the system in which it is used.
Thus, those skilled in the art continued to search for an improved apparatus to change the direction of flow in flexible tubing without the aforementioned problems.